


this is how it should be

by thatwasanticlimactic



Series: love will do what it does (winter femslash week 2021) [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Kisses, and they were ROOMMATES, but they were already dating, impulsive shopping, minor sokka/zuko, worm on a string - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwasanticlimactic/pseuds/thatwasanticlimactic
Summary: In hindsight, maybe hanging her impulsive stress purchase in her shared apartment without telling her roommate and girlfriend about it in advance was a stupid idea.It may have been even more stupid to forget that she hung it up and then go to the store.
Relationships: Katara/Suki (Avatar)
Series: love will do what it does (winter femslash week 2021) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137812
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	this is how it should be

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry.
> 
> femslash week day seven: sukitara, free day.
> 
> my original idea fell short when i woke up at noon, um, so now this exists.
> 
> thanks to grace for the idea and for etsy for the [chandelier](https://www.etsy.com/listing/849838803/worm-on-a-string-chandelier?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_a-home_and_living-lighting-chandeliers_and_pendant_lights-chandeliers&utm_custom1=_k_Cj0KCQiAvP6ABhCjARIsAH37rbRYAcwftjAO5S3fIHCtMU7AMbfON-juWp_NkMKCZeviH2QuLEZYeBUaAsGFEALw_wcB_k_&utm_content=go_1843970809_73688711910_346398213985_aud-373578794373:pla-305570201246_c__849838803_12768591&utm_custom2=1843970809&gclid=Cj0KCQiAvP6ABhCjARIsAH37rbRYAcwftjAO5S3fIHCtMU7AMbfON-juWp_NkMKCZeviH2QuLEZYeBUaAsGFEALw_wcB)
> 
> look, i just wanted to make an obligatory zukka reference and use a quote from rollercoaster of friendship. if i started this sooner than the day before, i coukd have done a cute mermaid!katara but uh. yeah.

In hindsight, maybe hanging her impulsive stress purchase in her shared apartment without telling her roommate and girlfriend about it in advance was a stupid idea.

It may have been even more stupid to forget that she hung it up and then go to the store.

“Suki,” whined Sokka, pouting as if he were a child and not twenty-one years old, “we’ll stop, I promise!

Suki rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I definitely don’t believe that,” she said. “You guys are disgusting and we’re in public.” Sure, maybe disgusting was a strong word, but she would rather not watch Sokka and Zuko kiss while in the ridiculously long line at the grocery store.

“We just kissed,” commented Zuko from behind her, also pouting like a child.

“Yeah. For, like, thirty minutes,” she replied. “Literally every time I turned around you two were all over each other.” After third-wheeling during the majority of their time at the grocery store, Suki had said “screw it” and separated the two boys; making Sokka stand in front of her and Zuko behind her.

“Can we just hold hands?” asked Sokka.

“Can you just go five seconds without touching each other?” She watched the two boys share a look before hanging their heads in shame. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

After three more minutes of smacking the boys’ hands away from each other, they were finally out of the store. Suki made them carry the groceries as punishment for their insufferability.

Thankfully, it was a quick drive back to the apartment she shared with Katara (she did let the lovebirds sit in the backseat together while she drove). When they got inside, they were planning on making cookies.

Their plans quickly changed, however, when Suki opened the door to Katara with one hand on her hip and the other holding the object of her ‘ _ disappointed mom’  _ face in the other. “Suki. Why in the world did you spend $225 on a worm on the string chandelier from etsy?”

“We’re just going to uh—” Sokka started, looking around for an escape from his sister’s fury.

“Make out!” Zuko blurted out, pushing Sokka forward with his foot so they could put their bags down in the kitchen.

“Yeah!” Sokka agreed while they did so. “Great idea, Zuko. Let’s go make out!”

The two boys scrambled to open Katara’s bedroom door, but before they could open it, Katara yelled: “Hey, if you’re going to be all oogie, you can take it outside!”

“Idiots,” both Suki and Katara muttered as Sokka and Zuko tried their best to nonchalantly move past them and into the hall.

“Katara, let me explain!” began Suki as soon as the door shut. “I didn’t  _ mean _ to buy it! In my defense, I was stressed and Sokka convinced me to, so if anything you should blame him instead of your beautiful girlfriend?” She trailed off with nervous laughter.

Katara sighed. “Suki, I don’t care that you bought it— it’s adorable— it’s $225! Why didn’t you tell me? We could’ve split the cost and saved you some savings money!”

Suki blinked. “Wait, you’re not mad?”

“Ugh! Why does everyone think I’ll get mad anytime you guys do stupid things? I can be fun! You do realize I probably would’ve encouraged you to buy it, right?” groaned Katara, pouting much like her brother did earlier. “We could’ve put it together tonight but  _ no,  _ you went and did that with those idiots!”

Suki cringed. “Oh. Sorry, babe. I just didn’t think this would be something you’d be into? You tell Sokka that everything he does is stupid like, 99% of the time.”

“Spoken like an only child,” Katara giggled, taking a couple steps closing and shoving a playfully finger in her face. “Sokka’s my brother. I am legally obligated to call him stupid at every opportunity. You’re my girlfriend, not my sister. I won’t call the things you do stupid because I like-like you.”

“Oh. Well. We can take it apart and put it back together, if you want?” suggested Suki, leaning forward and kissing Katara’s finger. “Or we can make an impulse buy together— I’m still stressed out over this class.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “How about we stick with that first option for now,” she smiled, handing her the chandelier.

* * *

That night as they were cuddling in bed, Suki sighed, looking at the ceiling where the newly rebuilt worm on a string chandelier hung. “You know, I should regret buying this, but I really don’t,” she said, adjusting her arm so Katara could lay more comfortably.

Katara hummed. “It adds a little something nice to the room, don’t you think?”

“Oh, absolutely,” she agreed.

Katara shifted her head so she could see Suki’s face. “Yeah, and even better, we built it together. Just you…”

“And me…” added Suki.

“This is how it should be.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for pushing through to the end.
> 
> i'm sorry you read this.
> 
> at this point, it's more of a joke than anything. maybe i'll write something better some day.
> 
> my tumblr is that-was-anticlimactic if anyone wants to talk worm on a string i guess
> 
> have a great day:)


End file.
